The Ranger part 3
by The7thRanger
Summary: The first battle of Hoover Dam is upon the troops and the Ranger only being a recruit has to help with the fight. Part 1-/s/11301765/1/ The-Ranger Part 2- /s/11607132/1/The-Ranger-part-2


The Ranger- Part 3

By Jacob Houston

 _"It was the first battle of Hoover Dam." Said the Ranger_

The Mojave sun rose over Lake Mead. The Ranger only a recruit got up out of his cot. Unknown to him and the rest of the troops in Boulder City, Legion troops were coming across for an attack.

"Down stairs now, report for roll call!" Yelled a drill sergeant busting into the room.

The Ranger and five other Rangers ran down stairs. When they got down stairs, a squad of legionaries was outside. They unloaded there ammo into the building. The five NCR soldiers and three of the Rangers got killed. The Ranger and two other Rangers ducked.

"What the fuck is going on!" Yelled a Ranger

"It's the Legion, there attacking!" Screamed The Ranger.

"What are we going to do?" Screamed the other Ranger.

The Ranger looked over and the area by the basement door was safe from the attack.

"Basement now!" He shouted.

When the legionaries stopped to reload the three Rangers ran down into the basement.

"Grab all the weapons and ammo you can carry, we're going to do what we're trained to do." Commanded The Ranger.

Everybody loaded up for their fight. The squad of legionaries kicked in the door. The legionaries searched around. One of the Rangers whipped a grenade up stairs. It exploded taking two of the four legionaries.

The three Rangers busted up stairs and took out the other two legionaries. The three of them gathered and duck down by a shot out window.

"Looks like there attacking the whole town." Said a Ranger.

"It's not just the town it's the dam as well." Said the other Ranger.

"What's the plan?" Asked the first Ranger.

"We got to get to the train station; it's a perfect line of fire and should be out of the blast zone." Said The Ranger.

"That's right the town is rigged." Said a Ranger.

"Ok we need to push, help whoever is pinned but we need to get out of this town." Said The Ranger.

The other two nodded. The Ranger cocked his rifle. They stacked up at the door.

"Look for gap and cut through." Commanded The Ranger.

The town was in chaos. NCR and legion were pinned at every point. In all of it though there was a gap. Right down the main street.

"Move!" Yelled The Ranger.

The three Rangers rushed out. Legionaries flood every street. The Rangers mowed through them, leaving a trail of bodies. As they moved on them saw a squad of troops pinned down. She peeled off and went towards them.

"What is she doing?" Said the other Ranger in disbelief.

"We can't help to many troops flooding in; command is going to blow this place any minuet." Said The Ranger.

They continued on. The Ranger kicked in the door.

"Alright I got the windows you set up on over watch on top of that heap of metal outside." Commanded The Ranger.

"Understood." Said the other Ranger.

The Ranger set up his rifle at one of the windows. He opened fire at any target. Legionaries began to notice that troops were dying. Some troops moved their attention to the train station.

"Fuck." Said The Ranger

The Ranger increased the intensity of his fire. Legionaries had the town engulfed. All of a sudden like the apocalypse had repeated its self. An explosion took the town in a mass of fire and shrap metal. Any legion and NCR troops died in the blast.

In the mere seconds of destruction felt like an eternity. The Ranger went outside. The dust settled and the town was rubble. The Ranger went around back to get the other Ranger. The other Ranger had been knocked off his perch.

"Are you ok?" Asked The Ranger.

"Ugh I think my leg is broken." He said in pain.

"Come on." Said The Ranger picking up his friend.

The Ranger carried his friend though the destroyed city. They limped to the road to the dam. The road was littered in bodies.

"We're almost home brother." Said the other Ranger.

Ping. A shot out of the darkness hit the other Ranger in the head.

"Nooooo!" Screamed The Ranger.

The weight of the body of his friend pulled him down. The Ranger pulled the body on top of him.

"I got one!" Yelled someone.

As they ran over to confirm his kill. The Ranger pulled out his Bowe knife and stayed still. When the man pulled the body up, The Ranger sprung up and drove the blade into the man's chest. He realized that it was an NCR trooper.

The Ranger sat back and looked at his hands. The blood dripped from his hands. He grabbed his friend's tags. Took his knife from the trooper's chest and took the troopers rifle. He slung it up and left the scene.

He arrived at the Dam. Some troops came to his aid and took him to an aid station. That day he became a Ranger. He got his armor and revolver as an act of valor.

 _"Every piece of gear I have is from that day. I wear it not for protection but as a memory that should never be forgotten."_

To be concluded


End file.
